Princess Amber Tied Up
by EzrabineFan18
Summary: Princess Amber wants to feel what it is like to be bound and gagged but who will she trust to help her?
1. Introduction

Ok guys, so I just wanteed to use this chapter as an introduction. In this story, set two weeks before my Sofia the First Captured story, Princess Amber is just stiting in her bedroom when she wants to do something fun. One time, she wants to feel what it is like to be bound and gaged. However, who will she trust to help her? Find out in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1Amber is Bound Gagged by Sofia?

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 1 of this new series. I hope you enjoy. If you guys give me time, I've got so many fanfics that I'm planning to write.

The life of a princess to the common people looked like it was easy but what people don't see is that being a princess can be easy and hard at the same time.

Princess Amber was just doing the stuff she liked to do. Studying the stars and just doing stuff that princesses like her would normally do. Except a thought came across her mind. 'In some of my favorite movies, the girls were bound and gagged and sometimes but now always tickle tortured. I wonder what that feels like' Amber thought to herself. She thinks it wold be cool to at least know what it feels like but the question is, who can she trust to help her? Then, she got the perfect idea. King Roland asked Sofia and her to stay while everyone else went on a errand. Of course, Amber knew Sofia could help her and keep it as a secret. All she had to do was go and find Sofia.

She looked and looked but she couldn't find Sofia anywhere. Then, she found Sofia sitting outside, enjoying nature. Amber opened the door and went to sit next to Sofia. "Hey Amber, what can I do for you today?" Sofia asked. "Sure, can you come to my room when you're done?" Amber asked. "Sure, I'll be there in just a minute." Sofia said. Amber hurried back to her bedroom to get everything ready. She got as much rope and tape as she could so that she could decide which is stronger. She decided that rope was probably better. Then, she got out a cloth she could use as a gag and she got out feathers, baby oil, a maid's brush, and electric toothbrushes so Sofia could tickle her with whatever she wanted to. Now, all she had to do now was sit and wait for Sofia and while she waited, she went ahead and tie her feet to the front of the bead and she tie her hands to the frame that is at the back of the bed. Just then, Sofia came in as she finished. "Amber, what the heck did you do?" Sofia asked. "Gag me then do whatever you want with me." Amber said. Sofia gave it a thought. She knows that Amber has been watching those movies where they bound and gag the women. "Ok, lets do this." Sofia said.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Fun for Amber Begins

Sofia took a look to see how tightly Amber bounded herself.

Amber, to her surprise, bounded herself very tightly.

Sofia found the cloth sitting on the dresser and then she tied it very tightly around Amber's mouth so that way she couldn't talk or call for help.

Now, she just had to decide what to do with Amber first. She really didn't want to hurt her sister, that would be a bit too extereme and after all, she loved her. She knew what she would do to her later but she was trying to figure out what she could do to her now.

Then, she got the perfect idea.

Her first of two ideas was to tickle Amber but she couldn't find anything to tickle her with (Amber hid the stuff to tickle her with in a cubber so Sofia would have to search for them).

Then, she left the room to go and get what she needed for her second idea.

While she was gone, Amber tried to break out of her bondage but she couldn't. She didn't realize she had bounded herself so tightly.

Amber was struggling like she was a real damsel in distress and she liked that she was feeling like a real damsel in distress.

After about five minutes, Sofia came back with what she was looking for which was a pair of tweezers.

"Amber, look I love you and all but you see you say I can do whatever I want with you so sorry." Sofia said.

Sofia got the tweezers ready and then she started pinching Amber's toes which made Amber groan into her cloth gag. She pinched every toe on Amber's feet which made her groan even more.

Sofia then started pinching Amber's stomach which really made her groan.

Sofia was having fun with her sister as she now started to pinch Amber's arms.

Amber was having fun, in a way, as well as continued to feel like a damsel in distress as there was nothing she could do to stop Sofia from pinching her.

Sofia continued to pinch Amber as this time she was pinching Amber's ribs which also really made Amber groan.

However, through all of this, the two of them still loved each other.

Sofia then went back and started to pinch Amber's toes again. Amber liked the fun she was having with Sofia.

Sofia, after fifteen more minutes, stopped pinching Amber and started to check every cubber and dresser to see if there was anything that she could use to tickle Amber.

She finally found the stuff that, unknowingly to her, Amber hid earlier. She found the feather, baby oil, maid's brush, and the two electric toothbrushes.

Now, she just have to pick where to tickle Amber first.

"You know Amber, I'm the only one that knows your most ticklish spots and I'm glad that I am the only one that knows." Sofia said.

Amber knew which ticklish spots Sofia was specifically referring to. She was referring to her feet, in between her toes, her stomach, and her ribs. Amber knew that she was in for a long ride.


End file.
